


Who'd of Thought...

by Haikyuu_Simp89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Simp89/pseuds/Haikyuu_Simp89
Summary: You are invited by your friend Lev to come watch the volleyball game, feeing unsure but a certain Libero makes it worth it all...
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh left your lips as you find a seat above the cheering section for the Nekoma boy volleyball team, thinking back why you were even here. “ Please y/n, please come watch the game “ Lev begged, you stood looking less then enthused at even the thought of going to the game. “ Lev, I have homework that needs to be done. I don-” you started but stopped as the tall middle blocker dropped to his knees, taking your hand. “ Please, I want you to see how cool I am “Lev said with a face that even outdid puppies, nodding to the silver haired man who quickly jumped to his feet and drew you into a hug. “ Lev.. get off “ You squealed only to laugh as Yaku pulled lev off, watching at the smaller libero looked back at you. “ It would be nice for you to come y/n “ Yaku said then drug waving lev away. So here you set with your h/c hair tucked behind your ears, and your e/c eyes scanning over the papers that set on your lap from behind the your glasses. Occasionally glancing up to watch the match between Nekoma and some other big time school, “ Least he could of done was told me what school they were playing “ You mumbled to yourself. “Shinzen High “ Someone said behind you, the sudden voice making you jump and throwing the papers off your thighs into the row ahead of where you set. “ Crap “ You whispered then getting up, knowing the people behind you could see that you weren't perfect in the eyes of most. Thick in the stomach as well your thighs, used to being called unsightly from the popular girls at school. “ Oh no, noya help her “ Another softer voice said, you looked back only to gasp as an entire group of boys set behind you. ‘ When did they get here ‘ You thought, only to stiffen up as your were were caught in a pair of intense golden brown eyes. Quickly looking away to step out of the row to grab the papers, the young man who you could only take as the one called noya got to the row ahead before you could even get out of your current one. “ Here “ He said softly, looking up at you with the same intense golden eyes from before but they had softened just a bit. Bowing your head to him as you took the papers, “Thank you “ You thanked sheepishly avoiding his gaze. “ Your cat tights look cute, especially with that skirt “ Noya said boldly, smiling brightly at you. ‘ What, did they channel the suns brightness into his smile ‘ You thought, wishing you could be that outgoing. “ Oh thank you “ You replied, pulling your skirt down a little afraid it was showing to much of your thick thighs. Setting back down to begin studying, from the corner of your eye you saw noya come into your row and sit down next to you. Looking over curiously, you expected to see him staring instead his eyes watched the game intently. As if trying to insert himself in it, noticing slight movements of his hands and feet as if he was the one stopping the ball from sitting the floor. A soft laugh left your lips before you could stop it, quickly covering your lips with your hand then looking down at the papers on your lap.

“ Oh look, if it isn't Y/N. What do you think you are doing here “ A voice said causing you to immediately stiffen not going unnoticed by the libero beside you, looking up to the 3 most popular girls at Nekoma. Noticing one of them were also wearing the cat tights, quickly trying to cover yours with the homework. “ Oh wow, not only are you somewhere you shouldn’t be but you are also trying to copy my look. Someone your size should stick to sweats “ One said then laughed with the others, you set still with your eyes on the floor. It had taken all the courage you had to wear this, knowing you were overweight and knowing how unflattering things can look. When you got dressed before the game, you had actually felt decent about how you looked and when noya had complimented you even more so. Just as you were about to respond, noya stood up and held out an arm as if to block you from the girls. “ If anything, you are copying her look. As she has been here the entire game while you three only come in at the second set “ Noya stated, his eyes almost burning as he was upset they tried to make you feel bad about yourself. “ A real man loves a woman who actually has substance and isn't a walking chicken bone, such as yourselves “ Noya added, snickering and laughs ring out from the boys behind you. “ Second off, you have no right to tell her that she couldn't enjoy a volleyball game. Especially when she has the crows to keep her company” The Libero said as the rest of the team got up to move closer to you, the girls scoffed before turning to leave. “ Oh look walking fish bones “ The bald boy on the other side of you yelled, the girls ran away quickly. Looking over at noya as he set down with a huff, “ I'm sorry if that as to much, I think you look great “ He said as he turned to look at you, only to blush as he realized you were looking at him already. Noya quickly looked away as red ran across his cheeks, “ I mean for someone so cute to not think they are is terrible “ Noya affirmed softly as he rubbed the end of his nose with the knuckle of his pointer finger. “ Thank you “ You murmured with a soft smile, “ I appreciate it Noya-sensei “. The boys face turned as red as the nekoma uniform, “ Nishinoya “ He said softly causing you to tilt your head to try and capture his eyes. “ My name, its Nishinoya Yuu “ He A sigh left your lips as you find a seat above the cheering section for the Nekoma boy volleyball team, thinking back why you were even here. “ Please y/n, please come watch the game “ Lev begged, you stood looking less then enthused at even the thought of going to the game. “ Lev, I have homework that needs to be done. I don-” you started but stopped as the tall middle blocker dropped to his knees, taking your hand. “ Please, I want you to see how cool I am “Lev said with a face that even outdid puppies, nodding to the silver haired man who quickly jumped to his feet and drew you into a hug. “ Lev.. get off “ You squealed only to laugh as Yaku pulled lev off, watching at the smaller libero looked back at you. “ It would be nice for you to come y/n “ Yaku said then drug waving lev away. So here you set with your h/c hair tucked behind your ears, and your e/c eyes scanning over the papers that set on your lap from behind the your glasses. Occasionally glancing up to watch the match between Nekoma and some other big time school, “ Least he could of done was told me what school they were playing “ You mumbled to yourself. “Shinzen High “ Someone said behind you, the sudden voice making you jump and throwing the papers off your thighs into the row ahead of where you set. “ Crap “ You whispered then getting up, knowing the people behind you could see that you weren't perfect in the eyes of most. Thick in the stomach as well your thighs, used to being called unsightly from the popular girls at school. “ Oh no, noya help her “ Another softer voice said, you looked back only to gasp as an entire group of boys set behind you. ‘ When did they get here ‘ You thought, only to stiffen up as your were were caught in a pair of intense golden brown eyes. Quickly looking away to step out of the row to grab the papers, the young man who you could only take as the one called noya got to the row ahead before you could even get out of your current one. “ Here “ He said softly, looking up at you with the same intense golden eyes from before but they had softened just a bit. Bowing your head to him as you took the papers, “Thank you “ You thanked sheepishly avoiding his gaze. “ Your cat tights look cute, especially with that skirt “ Noya said boldly, smiling brightly at you. ‘ What, did they channel the suns brightness into his smile ‘ You thought, wishing you could be that outgoing. “ Oh thank you “ You replied, pulling your skirt down a little afraid it was showing to much of your thick thighs. Setting back down to begin studying, from the corner of your eye you saw noya come into your row and sit down next to you. Looking over curiously, you expected to see him staring instead his eyes watched the game intently. As if trying to insert himself in it, noticing slight movements of his hands and feet as if he was the one stopping the ball from sitting the floor. A soft laugh left your lips before you could stop it, quickly covering your lips with your hand then looking down at the papers on your lap.

“ Oh look, if it isn't Y/N. What do you think you are doing here “ A voice said causing you to immediately stiffen not going unnoticed by the libero beside you, looking up to the 3 most popular girls at Nekoma. Noticing one of them were also wearing the cat tights, quickly trying to cover yours with the homework. “ Oh wow, not only are you somewhere you shouldn’t be but you are also trying to copy my look. Someone your size should stick to sweats “ One said then laughed with the others, you set still with your eyes on the floor. It had taken all the courage you had to wear this, knowing you were overweight and knowing how unflattering things can look. When you got dressed before the game, you had actually felt decent about how you looked and when noya had complimented you even more so. Just as you were about to respond, noya stood up and held out an arm as if to block you from the girls. “ If anything, you are copying her look. As she has been here the entire game while you three only come in at the second set “ Noya stated, his eyes almost burning as he was upset they tried to make you feel bad about yourself. “ A real man loves a woman who actually has substance and isn't a walking chicken bone, such as yourselves “ Noya added, snickering and laughs ring out from the boys behind you. “ Second off, you have no right to tell her that she couldn't enjoy a volleyball game. Especially when she has the crows to keep her company” The Libero said as the rest of the team got up to move closer to you, the girls scoffed before turning to leave. “ Oh look walking fish bones “ The bald boy on the other side of you yelled, the girls ran away quickly. Looking over at noya as he set down with a huff, “ I'm sorry if that as to much, I think you look great “ He said as he turned to look at you, only to blush as he realized you were looking at him already. Noya quickly looked away as red ran across his cheeks, “ I mean for someone so cute to not think they are is terrible “ Noya affirmed softly as he rubbed the end of his nose with the knuckle of his pointer finger. “ Thank you “ You murmured with a soft smile, “ I appreciate it Noya-sensei “. The boys face turned as red as the nekoma uniform, “ Nishinoya “ He said softly causing you to tilt your head to try and capture his eyes. “ My name, its Nishinoya Yuu “ He repeated, you smiled gently at how he seemed so embarrassed. “ Who would of thought nishinoya could be quiet “ A tall blond said from your back left with a smug smile on his lips, “ I guess we could invite her to practice to actually get something done “. “TSUKI “ Nishinoya yelled as he got up and spun around to look at the blond, “ You try not blushing when someone as cute as her calls you.. that “. 

“ Id handle it fine, its only a girl “ Tsuki said then looked at you, a soft rose color forming under his eyes as your e/c eyes stare so earnestly at the way the tall blond was so relaxed with Noya. “ What's your name miss “ A silver haired boy asked from your right on the row above, turning to look at him. “ Y/n “ You said with a soft smile, “ Y/N L/N “. Nishinoya gasped, which made you look back over to him. “ That’s my favorite name “ Noya said with a smile, making you be the one to blush this time. ‘ this boy will kill me with his straight forward words ‘ you thought then smiled. “ Hey noya, stop flirting and watch the game “ The bald boy from your right said, making noya blush but scoff as he looked to the court. A giggle left your lips, looking back down to your papers but couldn't focus. Instead your eyes raised to the volleyball game before you, watching Kuroo and Lev block then cheer. “ That wall block with Lev has been more polished since last time “ Tsuki said, the team around him nodding. Watching as the nekoma team was keeping the ball from hitting the floor, yaku sending the ball to kenma and him popping it up for Kuroo to spike the ball down in between the other teams players. “ The guy who send it to kenma, him and I play the same position. We are the libero, we are the ones who keep the ball from hitting the floor “ Nishinoya explained, both of you keeping your eyes on the court. Other members of the Karasuno team explain their positions as well answering questions about the different set ups, as the people on the court changed position. 

The homework long forgotten as you watch the game seriously now, not noticing noya would look over smiling as he enjoyed how intensely your eyes followed the ball. Without thinking he leaned forward, planting a kiss on your cheek. A loud gasp filed the air as the team looked to the bold libero, your hand raised to your cheek as you looked to noya. Who looked almost stunned by what he just did himself, quickly grabbing your hand to pull you out of the gymnasium leaving behnd your work as well his team. “ Noya stop “ You said as he kept running, stopping as he heard your voice. Turning to face you but before you could ask a thing you felt his soft lips on yours, his hand gently laid on your cheek as he stood up on the balls of his feet to match your few inch taller height. Pulling back to rest his forehead against yours, “ Im sorry with being so forward, you just looked so cute an-” Noya started but was silenced as you pressed yours lips to his. His golden brown eyes widened for a moment before closing as the sweetness of the kiss relaxed him, making a smile form on the edges of his lips. “ Y/N “ A familiar voice said beside you, pulling from the kiss but noya wrapped his arms around your waist as he looked over then smirked as he saw lev standing there. “ Y/n, you were kissing the Karasuno Libero “ He stated, the rest of the nekoma team walking up behind to stand around lev. “ Looks like your plan didnt work lev, she likes short guys more “ Kenma said plainly, making kuroo laugh like a hyena and Lev pouted. “ Good Game Nekoma “ The captain from Karasuno, Daichi said as he walked up. Sugawara comes up to you, pulling Nishinoya off with a smile as he held out the homework that had been left behind. “ Forgive Noya for being a bit over the top, he means well “ Sugawara said with a smile. “ No problem, thank you for bringing me my work. I would of forgotten it “ You replied with a smile as you took the homework, noya broke from Sugawara. “ Y/N, lets go on a date “ Noya declared loudly, making lev gasp as everyone else smirked. Kuroo came up behind you, sliding an arm over your shoulders leaning forward to be at your height. “ You gotta work harder then that little crow, our princess y/n isnt going to go on such a haphazard date. You will have to woo her “ Kuroo insisted with a broad smile, Daichi moved behind Nishinoya with his arms over his broad chest. “ Our Libero never does anything half way, he’d treat y/n like a queen “ Daichi said with a smile that wasnt kind at all. Sliding out from under kuroo’s arm as the two captains smiled quite evily at each other, “Team get on the bus “ The coach called as you looked at nishinoya. Moving forward to lean down just a bit to kiss the shorter male, then quickly scribbling your number down on a piece of paper shoving it into his chest. “Calll me Noya-sensei “ You called back as you followed the team, Nishinoya blushed brightly as you leave his line of sight. ‘ Best Decision ever ‘ You thought as a blush slid over your cheeks while climbing into the bus with the boys team, looking forward to the text you would receive from the Karasuno’s Libero, you smiled gently at how he seemed so embarassed. “ Who would of thought nishinoya could be quiet “ A tall blond said from your back left with a smug smile on his lips, “ I guess we could invite her to practice to actually get something done “. “TSUKI “ Nishinoya yelled as he got up and spun around to look at the blond, “ You try not blushing when someone as cute as her calls you.. that “. 

“ Id handle it fine, its only a girl “ Tsuki said then looked at you, a soft rose color forming under his eyes as your e/c eyes stare so earnestly at the way the tall blond was so relaxed with Noya. “ What's your name miss “ A silver haired boy asked from your right on the row above, turning to look at him. “ Y/n “ You said with a soft smile, “ Y/N L/N “. Nishinoya gasped, which made you look back over to him. “ That’s my favorite name “ Noya said with a smile, making you be the one to blush this time. ‘ this boy will kill me with his straight forward words ‘ you thought then smiled. “ Hey noya, stop flirting and watch the game “ The balm boy from your right said, making noya blush but scoff as he looked to the court. A giggle left your lips, looking back down to your papers but couldn't focus. Instead your eyes raised to the volleyball game before you, watching Kuroo and Lev block then cheer. “ That wall block with Lev has been more polished since last time “ Tsuki said, the team around him nodding. Watching as the nekoma team was keeping the ball from hitting the floor, yaku sending the ball to kenma and him popping it up for Kuroo to spike the ball down in between the other teams players. “ The guy who send it to kenma, him and I play the same position. We are the libero, we are the ones who keep the ball from hitting the floor “ Nishinoya explained, both of you keeping your eyes on the court. Other members of the Karasuno team explain their positions as well answering questions about the different set ups, as the people on the court changed position. 

The homework long forgotten as you watch the game seriously now, not noticing noya would look over smiling as he enjoyed how intensely your eyes followed the ball. Without thinking he leaned forward, planting a kiss on your cheek. A loud gasp filed the air as the team looked to the bold libero, your hand raised to your cheek as you looked to noya. Who looked almost stunned by what he just did himself, quickly grabbing your hand to pull you out of the gymnasium leaving behind your work as well his team. “ Noya stop “ You said as he kept running, stopping as he heard your voice. Turning to face you but before you could ask a thing you felt his soft lips on yours, his hand gently laid on your cheek as he stood up on the balls of his feet to match your few inch taller height. Pulling back to rest his forehead against yours, “ I'm sorry with being so forward, you just looked so cute an-” Noya started but was silenced as you pressed yours lips to his. His golden brown eyes widened for a moment before closing as the sweetness of the kiss relaxed him, making a smile form on the edges of his lips. “ Y/N “ A familiar voice said beside you, pulling from the kiss but noya wrapped his arms around your waist as he looked over then smirked as he saw lev standing there. “ Y/n, you were kissing the Karasuno Libero “ He stated, the rest of the nekoma team walking up behind to stand around lev. “ Looks like your plan didn't work lev, she likes short guys more “ Kenma said plainly, making kuroo laugh like a hyena and Lev pouted. “ Good Game Nekoma “ The captain from Karasuno, Daichi said as he walked up. Sugawara comes up to you, pulling Nishinoya off with a smile as he held out the homework that had been left behind. “ Forgive Noya for being a bit over the top, he means well “ Sugawara said with a smile. “ No problem, thank you for bringing me my work. I would of forgotten it “ You replied with a smile as you took the homework, noya broke from Sugawara. “ Y/N, lets go on a date “ Noya declared loudly, making lev gasp as everyone else smirked. Kuroo came up behind you, sliding an arm over your shoulders leaning forward to be at your height. “ You gotta work harder then that little crow, our princess y/n isnt going to go on such a haphazard date. You will have to woo her “ Kuroo insisted with a broad smile, Daichi moved behind Nishinoya with his arms over his broad chest. “ Our Libero never does anything half way, he’d treat y/n like a queen “ Daichi said with a smile that wasn't kind at all. Sliding out from under kuroo’s arm as the two captains smiled quite evily at each other, “Team get on the bus “ The coach called as you looked at nishinoya. Moving forward to lean down just a bit to kiss the shorter male, then quickly scribbling your number down on a piece of paper shoving it into his chest. “Calll me Noya-sensei “ You called back as you followed the team, Nishinoya blushed brightly as you leave his line of sight. ‘ Best Decision ever ‘ You thought as a blush slid over your cheeks while climbing into the bus with the boys team, looking forward to the text you would receive from the Karasuno’s Libero...


	2. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is always the most fun.. what kind of fun will transpire today...

“ I don’t understand why you all need to be here “ You called down to the group of boys who set downstairs, looking through your closet as you tried to figure out what to wear. A smile on your lips as you thought about the date with nishinoya, unable to believe it has already been 3 weeks since you met the libero. Squealing quietly to yourself as you hid your face in the cardigan that you pulled out of the closet, a knock came to the door. “Y/N “A familiar voice said on the other side of the door, shaking your head knowing it was none other then the spiky haired ace of the boys team. “What do you want Kuroo “You replied, “I am getting dressed so stay out “. A smile slipping over your lips as you looked down at the special tights you had bought, where the black ended it looked like dozens of crows taking flight. ‘Hopefully noya likes these ‘You thought as you slipped into them, then pulling your skirt on. Tucking your cami into your skirt, then sliding the oversized cardigan over it. Turning in the mirror to look at your backside, noticing how the cardigan covered all the parts of yourself that you hated yet knew that your date would say there is nothing wrong with you. The doorbell rang through the house, gasping as it pulled you from your thoughts. Quickly sliding into your converses and grabbing a clutch. Coming halfway down the stairs to see the whole nekoma team spread around the entry area, a few leaning against the back of the couch with others against the wall. Kuroo looking up at you with a smile, “Our princess is looking quite beautiful “The Ace said with a wink which made you shake your head. Lev stood with his arms crossed as he looked away, the ace opened the door. Nishinoya stood there with the brightest smile on his lips, looking over the boys before him then following kuroos line of sight as the ace turned to look back at you. The libero gasped softly as he gazed over you, that was when you noticed he was not alone. The rest of the Karasuno team stood outside, the air felt electric as the two captains smiled at each other. You looked over the liberos outfit, he looked so different from when he wore his school athletic uniform. The main difference, his brown and blond hair was down, which only seemed to showcase his golden brown eyes even more. A black collared sleeveless jacket laid over a short sleeve shirt with a crow symbol in the middle of his chest and a simple black long sleeve under that held to his arms. Black jeans with a Bright Orange D ring belt where the excess material just hung down over his thigh, with matching black converse. ‘He looks so different, and still so handsome. How did I get so lucky ‘You thought with a smile on your lips, his eyes dancing over your outfit as you had with him. “Okay, it’s time for us to leave “Yaku said, pushing Lev out the door with the rest of the Nekoma team following. “Yo Daichi since your team is here, lets show you guys the fun of Tokyo “Kuroo insisted as he slid an arm around the other captains neck, dragging the karasuno team along with them. All the while Noya stood almost stunned as you walked down the rest of the stairs, “ You look absolutely Radiant Y/n “ The Libero affirmed with a bright smile as he took your hand then kissed it gently. “I don’t really know what there is to do here, but Suga mentioned there is a Carnival nearby. Want to go there “Noya said as his eyes shifted between your own (e/c) eyes, as if to gage your reaction. A smile spreading over your lips, “Nothing would make me happier then to spend the day with you there “ You responded. 

Walking up to the Carnival with a look of wonder, “I’ve always wanted to come but never had a reason to, lets go “ You said then looked over to Noya who nodded and dragged you inside. Not noticing a mixed group of boys were following behind, keeping a close eye on their important members. “Come on nekoma, can’t let the crows show us up “ Kuroo yelled to the group of boys who’s eyes gleamed, Daichi smirked. “ Come crows, lets fly and show these cats how its done “ Daichi commanded, the karasuno boys yelling KILL. Ahead of the group of boys who run into the carnival, Noya dragged you around like a kid in a candy shop to the different stands. Fueled by your laughter as it fills the air, finally settling on a skee ball game. The Libero scoring big, trying hard to keep up with Noya but failing. A ball bounces out and rolls away, turning to grab it only to see someone holding it. Though at the sight of the person, your body stiffens up. “ Wow Y/N, have you gained even more weight “ The male before you said as he looked over your body, “ You look horrible, I cant believe you are out like that “. Causing you to fidget with your cardigan, pulling it tighter around your body and looking away from the taller male. Out of nowhere a ball flies past you, hitting your ex directly in the face. Sending the male wheeling back, turning to see Noya standing there with his eyes dark with anger. “Oy Shrimp, wanna fight “Your ex screamed, noya ran up and easily jumped up on the game to tower over the taller male. “Don’t ever say something like that about y/n again “Noya Threatened, his eyes even more intense then normal as it was easily noticeable that he was angry. “She looks breath taking, and her body is perfect in every way. It’s your fault for being such a piece of garage that you can’t see that “Noya bellowed, his chest raising and falls rapidly as he fought back throwing his body at the man. Out of nowhere, Daichi and Kuroo come up behind your ex. “ Excuse us, you love birds “ Kuroo said with a sinister smile as he laid his hand on the males shoulder closest to him, his grip tightening on it making him yelp. “ We will be borrowing him “ Diachi added, putting his hand on the males other shoulder before the two captains drug him away. Noya jumped off the game then looked at you confused, as you looked to him confused then both laughing loudly at what just transpired.

Moving on to the rides, ending up in the tea cups first. Holding your skirt down as Noya spun the cup around quickly, not noticing as Lev rode with Yaku in another trying to go as fast as Noya was. Hinata and Kageyama spinning their cup quickly as they tried to compete who could make it go faster, Tsukishima looking bored sitting in another cup with Yamaguchi who spun it at a normal speed. Laughter filling the air as Noya decided on the roller coaster next, standing in line as the libero almost vibrated with excitement. “ I love stuff like this, it is so great I get to experience it with you “ Noya said with a bright broad smile, almost needing to shield your eyes from how bright it was. Finally getting to the front of the line, though not noticing the assortment of the mixed teams behind. Tanaka and Taketora yelling from their row behind you and Noya as the roller coaster went down the starting hill, with Anashi hiding behind his hands as Kenma played his game even with the whipping around as it curved. Inuoka and Ennoshita crying at the back of the roller coaster from how intense it was, holding on to each other even after it ended. Noya dragging you into the haunted house, enjoying as you clung to his arm when something would come out. Kinoshita and Narita clinging to each other as they followed behind, squealing as Fukunaga and Nobuyuki came up behind with Fukunaga covered in blood. “ So easily scared “ Fukunaga mumbled after the karasuno boys ran away. “ That’s because you are covered in blood Fuku, be mindful of your surrounding “ Nobuyuki said before handing his team mate a rag to clean himself off. 

Finally ending up at the Ferris wheel just as the sun descended below the horizon, painting the sky in a beautiful orange and red color as if to symbolize a melding of the two schools. Your eyes gazing over the sky line as if it was the first time seeing it, ‘ I’ve lived here my whole life and never seen it like this ‘ You thought with a smile. “ Y/n “ Noya called out, making you turn your head only to widen your eyes as his lips met yours. A smile spreading over your lips as you enjoyed the soft sweet kiss with the libero, pulling back to press his forehead against yours. “ I have had such a good day, I don’t think I have ever had a better one. Every moment with you is my new favorite “ Noya declared as he set back, his eyes looking between your (e/c) eyes with a smile sliding across his lips. “ You looks even more beautiful in this light Y/N, which I didn’t think that was even possible “ The libero added, leaning in again to press his lips to the edge of yours as the ferris wheel came to the top. Giving you both a full view of the city that lay below, “Y/N, I know this might be faster “ Noya started. Your eyes turned to the male who fidgeted with his hands, “you must know how much I like you, with how much we text and with how much we talk. So I wanted to ask, if youd possibly want to “Noya fumbled. “Just ask her already pipsqueak “Lev yelled from below, causing you both to look down and notice the two teams in the other seats of the ferris wheel. A blush coming to your cheeks, as well noticing noya was looking away to hide his own blush. “ Y/N “ He yelled then gasped as he realized he had yelled, “ Y/n, I really like you and Id like to be with you “. He stopped then took a deep breath, “Will you be my girlfriend “He asked sheepishly. Your cheeks turning as red as your schools colors, opening your mouth to reply but your voice wouldn’t come. Seeing the look on noya’s face as he waited for an answer, to not leave the already nervous libero waiting any longer you nod quickly. “YES” Noya yelled loudly, hugging you then kissing you sweetly. “Looks like you lost again Lev, you shouldn’t try to egg it on “Kenma said blankly as Lev cried against his shoulder, the setter not stopping his game as the middle blocker cried. 

Walking around the carnavel grounds hand in hand with Noya with the Karasuno and Nekoma teams following behind, laughing at the squabbles between the members as well how your date couldn’t stop smiling. “Next date you will have to come to Karasuno, we can go hiking or something “Noya declared with a bright smile, only to scowl as Kuroo laughed like a hyena at the suggestion. “You gotta do better then that for Y/N, she deserves the best “The captain said with a smug smile, earning a smack from you. “You don’t get to decide what I want Kuroo, I can make my own choices “You retorted to the captain, making him stare stunned at the sass. “Our sweet Y/N has already been infected by their sass “Taketora said with a loud laugh, tanaka laughing along with him quickly becoming a loud laughing fight. Noya looking at you then winking, taking your hand then running away from the two teams. Ending up at a park close by the carnival, both breathing hard from the running. “I didn’t wear the right clothes for running “You said with a laugh, making noya stand up straight as he looked up at the black sky. “Y/N Is my girlfriend, she said yes “He yelled into the darkness, causing you to stand to look at him curiously. His golden brown eyes fell on you, “I am the luckiest man in the world “ He maintained with a broad smile. Eliminating the distance between each other, then getting to the balls of his feet to kiss you. “Kissing my girlfriend is the best “He whispered, then set back and took your hand in his. A quiet walk around the park, before having to see your now boyfriend off. Waving goodbye as his bus rolled away, a smile on your lips as you watched him wave enthusiastically. “ Im dating Nishinoya “ You whispered, as if to affirm it within your own head. A blush forming over your cheeks then waving more intensely as the best day has ended in the best way...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3...   
> There is SMUT in this, please if you don't like then please don't read >.<

“ Welcome to Karasuno “ Noya shouted with a warm smile, leaning up to kiss your cheek. “ Thought normally on a date it isn’t a group of people “ Noya added noting the entire Nekoma team behind you,“Though I guess I am not much better “. Behind Noya stood the entire Karasuno team, though a few team members looked less then enthused to be there. “ We just thought it could be a good team building exercise, right diachi “ Kuroo said looking at karasuno’s captain with a deviant smile, as everyone from Nekoma squared up on an invisible line.

“ Agreed” Daichi replied, as Karasuno did the same.

Noya smiled brightly as you two listen to the squabble between the two captains, taking much longer to get started on the date then planned. Finally getting to the trail head with the teams following behind, Tanaka looking over the trail map with Takemora beside him. “ Y/n, this trail is the hardest lets do it “ Takemora shouted with excitement, to be punched in the top of the head by kuroo. “ Our princess doesn’t need to twist an ankle, the middle trail will do fine “ Kuroo said before looking back at you and noya, “ Karasuno behind and Nekoma in front, perfect line up “.

“ More like Karasuno in front and Nekoma in back “ Daichi interjected, sparks flying between the two captains.

“Come on Y/n “ Noya whispered, taking your hand to sneak away as the teams watched the two captains compare why they are better to lead. After getting away from the teams you both laugh, “ Im sorry for that “ Noya apologized. Shaking your head side to side, “ No, im sorry. I told them to could come alone but they said it was to far for me to come alone “ You explained with a smile. Looking down at the hand that the libero held, blushing softly then watching as he lifts it to his lips. “ Im so happy you are here Y/N, Im the luckiest ever “ Noya proclaimed with a bright smile, walking up the trail just taking in the beauty of the small town. Watching Noya jump from rock to rock on the side of the trail, “ I used to come up here a lot when I was younger, it was some place that made me forget all of the troubles in life “ Noya muttered as he looked down at the rock he jumped on then the next.

Your (e/c) eyes watch the confident boy you like speak freely, and it makes your heart well up with admiration and something else that scared you. ‘ Its to early to be feeling that, we’ve only been dating a few weeks ‘ You thought as you dropped your eyes. Looking at the brand new sneakers you’d bought, black with orange accents as if trying to make a certain libero feel special. “ Y/N” Noya called, pulling you from your thoughts and looking up at him with a smile. Giggling as he looked at you with his head tilted like a dog when they didn’t understand something, “ Yes Noya “ You replied. He dropped from the rocks, looking over your body. A smile gracing his lips at the sight of your form fitting t-shirt and loose fitting up zip up hoodie, a pair of athletic tights covering your beautifully thick thighs then his eyes stop at your shoes.

A loud gasp leaving his lips making you jump at how loud it was then laughing as he points at them, “ Those are Karasuno colors “ He exclaimed looking from your shoes to your face. Nodding, he smiled brightly that you had shoes to support him. “ Come on, lets explore more “ Noya said, grabbing your hand and heading up the trail with the biggest smile on his lips. Coming to a split in the trail, making the confident libero look a bit unsure of himself. “ This wasn’t here the last time I came up, or was it and I just didn’t notice “ Noya mumbled, looking between the two trails. From behind you could hear someone calling for you, noya tsked then grabbed your hand and quickly headed down the left trail. Not noticing the sign had been spun around, ‘ Steep drop off ‘ read the sign as you both ran into the tree cover to get away from the pesky captains.

You laughed softly at Noya mimicking Tanaka, “ He looked like he might kill the guy, it was so funny and all the guy did was knock into him “ Noya explained. Your eyes drifted from the libero as you came into a more open area, noticing how everything looked as if it had been stropped away. A loud gasp left your lips as you nearly lost your footing, looking down to see how steep the drop off was next to the edge of the small trail. “ Y/N, please be careful. I’d hate it if you get hurt “ Noya said, looking back at you then at the drop off. The next few minutes tense as you walk slower then normal to not risk falling, noya keeping his eyes on you with a weak smile before a loud sigh left both your lips as you got off the rocky area. “ Lets take another way back “ Noya muttered with a nervous laugh, nodding to agree as you continue on. Talking of favorite foods and favorite past times other then volleyball, then into the serious stuff.

“ So that guy from the carnival, why did you date him. He didn’t talk very nicely to you “ Noya asked, looking back at you as you stepped over some of the rocky terrain. “ It was one of those, his friends dared him. I was in middle school and wasn’t thinking when the most attractive guy at school said he wanted to date me “ You explained, your eyes on the trail ahead as it was getting more intense then it was before. “ We dated for a few months, the whole time it was an not at school thing. He said it was because he wasn’t ready to show me off yet, when I found out later it was because it was a date. So he broke my stupid young heart, then I started at Nekoma and met all the guys. They are all so sweet and make me mostly not hate myself, Kenma says my lap is the best place to play his game “ You said with a smile, thinking how kenma would just come lay on the bench you were studying at and put his head over the work if it wasn’t moved fast enough. “ Wait kenma does what “ Noya Exclaimed, silently cursing kenma for doing that.

“ Well Im sorry you had to deal with that y/n, you deserve the world. Not to be treated in such an unmanly way “ Noya declared, then gasps left both your lips as you felt water droplets hit your skin. Only to squeal as it started to pour, laughing loudly as the libero grabbed your hand then started to run ahead looking for something to hide under. When suddenly the ground under you shifted, your (e/c) eyes widened as you felt yourself slip. Noya yelped as he was pulled along down the steep incline, whines leaving both your lips as you came to the bottom. The darkened sky from the sudden storm made it impossible to see how far you slid down, but the slices and holes in your tights let you know it wasn’t an easy fall. “ Y/n, are you okay “ Noya asked, trudging through calf deep mud. Nodding as he helped you stand then saw your tights. “ We need to find a place to rest, some of those cuts look bad “ The Libero said as he looked around, leading you out of the mud.

It felt like hours before noya found a small abandoned shrine, now you set in only your sweater and undergarments as Noya messed with the fire that your clothes hung over to dry. Your eyes dancing over Noya’s finely muscled upper body, not realizing how muscular he was til now. ‘ He must train very hard to be that toned ‘ You thought as your eyes moved around his chest then darted down, only to make yourself blush at the lewd thought that had slid through your head. Noya clearing his throat and made you jump, “ I wasn’t thinking hat “ You yelled only to blush brightly and look away. Noya smiled, “ I was just going to ask you to not look so intently, it was embarrassing me “ The libero said as he looked at the fire with a blush on his cheeks. Gasping at his words, “ Im sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was just-“ You said then stopped as noya turned to look at you with serious eyes. “ You look like you train hard for those muscles, I wish I looked half that good “ You mumbled, the libero tsked. Moving from the opposite side of the fire to your side, “ You are the most beautiful woman in the world, none could compare to you “ Noya said earnestly.

You laughed weakly, “Noya, I get you think im pretty but Im bigger then other girls. Im over weight and I cant change that in a day “ You replied with tears welling up in your eyes. In an instant, the libero has you in your back and is on top of you. “ My words will never reach you but maybe my actions will “ Noya declared as his golden brown eyes darkened, leaning down to kiss you so passionately it left you breathless as his lips descended down your body. The Libero worked the sweater from your frame, making easy work of your bra. Biting his lip with a groan as a bulge formed in his short as he looked over the lusciously full breasts lay before his eyes, taking one in hand with a whimper sliding from your lips at the cold contact. “ I’ll be gentle my sweet “ Noya cooed as he brought his lips around your hardened nipple, groaning at the sweet taste of you on his tongue as he swirled circles around the hardened nub. His other hand kneading the skin with the nipple between two fingers as he pinched it and pulled at the nub, “ Noya “ You moaned out as you lightly bucked your hips against him and feeling the hardened bulge there.

“ Mmm are you needing me there, Y/N “ Noya asked as he looked up at you, sliding his broad tongue against the underside of the hardened nipple. The simple nod makes the libero start the slow descend between your thighs, leaving long kissing trails over your stomach. Biting your sides playfully before finally ending with the top of his shoulders against the base of your butt, feeling his hot breath on the twitching slit. A guttural groan leaving his lips at the sight, it glistening in the soft light from your excitement from his touch. “ Y/n, im gonna start now “ Noya said, sliding his arms around your thighs with his fingers laying on the tops of your hips bones to keep you there. A loud moan escaped your lips as his tongue slid inside of your folds, shivering from the pleasure that was already rushing through your body. The sucking sound filling the room as he drank up the juices like a 5 star meal, his fingers moving to find the bundle of nerves and began to rub furiously as moans spilled from your lips from the double stimulation. Your body convulsing under him as he hit your g-spot inside with the tip of his tongue and his finger ran over the nub with mind blowing speed, Noya was drawing out your moans so easily.

Feeling your body come undone with how he so easily found that perfect spot inside your folds, “ N-N-Noya” You screamed out as your hips bucked up against his mouth and the walls tightened around his tongue. Shivering as he continued to devour you as your body was riding out the ways of pleasure, slowly the libero let go of your hips and pulled his tongue from your slit. Setting back with a broad smile on his lips, “ You tasted amazing “ He proclaimed and made you blush brightly. “ Noya, don’t say it like that “ You whined, then gasped as the libero started to strip from his remaining clothes. Biting your lip as you watched the shorts come off and immediately met with his hardened length, “ I need you Y/n, I’m aching for you “ Noya begged as he got on his knees between your legs. A blush slide over your cheeks at his straight forward words, “ And I need you “ You mumbled. Noya smiled gently then positioned himself, his hand on the top of your knee as he leaned in. Groans leaving both your lips at the pressure and tightness, “ Not where I imagined my first time “ Noya said with a soft laugh as his eyes watched the head disappear inside your folds.

“ But I wouldn’t change my partner “ The Libero added, groaning as he started to work himself in more. “ As long as its with you then I don’t care where “ You muttered, the liberos eyes widened at your words but smiled softly. “ Then lets make our first time the best best “ Noya said with a bright smile before leaning down to kiss you, tasting yourself on his lips. After finally working himself to the hilt, the libero started to thrust. Moans leaving your lips as he wasn’t the largest or the longest but he filled you so perfectly it was euphoric, your eyes looking over his face as he watched where his body met yours. Biting his lip as he fought back what he could feel building inside of him, ‘ Hold back, just hold back. Gotta make her feel good ‘ Noya thought as his eyes met yours. Loving the way you looked moaning for him, the way his name rolled so easily from your lips as you begged for more of him. A loud groan leaving his lips as he felt you tighten around him, your body shivering from the wave of pleasure washing over you as he drew it out with every thrust.

“ Y/N “ He groaned, leaning down to kiss your lips passionately as his movements became sloppy and desperate. Then moaned loudly as he slammed his hips against yours, then feeling him spasm inside of you. Noya set up slowly, looking over your face before wiping some hair stuck to your forehead from your skin. “ That had to be the best time ever “ He whispered with a sweet smile, placing his lips back on yours for a quick kiss before moving back. Grabbing your sweater to let you cover up, “ you look absolutely beautiful Y/N “ he muttered as his eyes looked over your face after setting up to slide into the sweater. Blushing brightly at what just happened, as well the compliment. “ I’ll believe it “ You said softly, “ But only if it comes from you “. Raising your eyes to look into the libero’s smiling face, “ Then I’ll make sure to tell you every day “ He declared.

After the rain finally lets up, noya walks with you hand in hand back up a trail he found close by. “ This had to be the best day ever “ Noya exclaimed with a laugh, a smile spread across your lips as well while looking at your boyfriend. Raising your eyes to look up at the stars, the sky looking so clear after a rain. “ Our love is written in the stars “ The libero said, you turned to look at him and shook your head. “ I think it just might be “ You added, making noya blush. Then as you got back to the main trail, you were surrounded by the two teams. “ Where have you been “ Kuroo demanded, looking down to see your tights torn. “ What happened “ He yelled, then looked to noya with a growl. “ It was an accident, the trail was wet and we might have fallen down a hill. We are alive though “ You said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of your head at how bad it sounds.

“Y/N is right, they are ok and that is what matters. Right noya “ Daichi said with a smile, holding noya’s shoulder roughly.

“ Yes, we are fine. I took care of Y/N’s cuts and she rested while we waited for the rain to stop “ Noya explained, Kuroo looked at noya then to you. Noting how you looked away from the captain, and a blush was on your cheeks. “ Sure you did, but your date is over now and we are going home “ The captain declared, running up to noya quickly to give him a kiss. “ Til next time “ You whispered with a wink, then was lead back down to the teams van as your mind went through all that happened.

“ Y/N “ kuroo called out, making you look up at the captain. He dropped his jacket over your head, “ Stop looking so dopey, you are to cute like that “ He muttered then hugged your head. “ Making us worry about you “ He said then stepped away. “ Lets go home “ He yelled to the team mates, who yelled back. Shaking your head at the teams antics, but knowing that having them by your side when Noya couldn’t be was the best you could ask for… Looking up at the stars, “ Til next time “ You whispered then jogged to the bus to make the trek back to Nekoma.


End file.
